


Dive In

by pumpkin_collector



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Biphobia, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Stuttering, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_collector/pseuds/pumpkin_collector
Summary: Diego comes out as bisexual to his siblingsNot edited





	Dive In

Diego never really was nervous, at least he didn't show it. That's how they all knew something was wrong with him. Diego had them all gathered in his room, minus Pogo, Reginald, Grace, Ben and Five (the last two for obvious reasons). They all waited for Diego to begin speaking, suspense filling the room. "Diego, dude, lets go" Klaus edged on, waving his hand in exaggeration. Diego shifted, his eyes looking up at his siblings before darting back down. 

"O-o-okay" Diego started, inwardly cringing at his stutter. The siblings were used to this however and only waited for him to continue. "S..so I've f-found out sa-something about m-my-m-myself that I'd la-la-like to share..." Diego said and stopped when a look of disinterest came across some of his siblings' faces. "It's i-i-i-important!" He promised, trying to get his words out as fast as he could. 

Diego wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and took in a shaky breath. "S-so, I t-t-think I'm b-b-b-bisexual" He looked down again, waiting for disappointment. No one spoke up for a while, making Diego's body fill with worry. "But how do you know?" Luther asked after a bit of silence. "It's not like you've ever even been with a boy. Also you're only 15. You're not old enough to know" Luther added with much confidence. Diego's heart shattered. Sure, he suspected it to happen but it felt terrible. He looked down again, eyes filling with tears. "Hey, fuck you Luther" Klaus said, wrapping is arm around Diego.

"But he's too you-" "How old were you when you knew you were straight? Huh?" Luther was silent, which filled Diego's heart with joy. He turned his head and smiled at Klaus. "What ever Diego identifies as is just as valid as you" Klaus growled, anger obviously building up inside him. "He needs to pick a side! First he says he's actually a boy and now he likes them too? You're just a confused straight girl. Nothing else" Diego's eyes widened at Luther bringing up him being transgender. "What did you say?" Allison asked, eyes narrowing. 

"Seriously, Allison. You can't believe her. She's doing it for attention. It's obvious now" Diego's heart was pounding and his body was shaking. "G-g-get o-out. Get out o-of m-m-my r-r-room. Now" Diego demanded, his voice sounding more shaky than he intended. Luther looked at Diego with shock before sighing and leaving the room. "We're really proud you told us, Diego" Vanya said, her voice small but her words were appreciated. Diego smiled at her, letting her leave the room. Allison also told him she was proud before leaving the room to probably talk to Luther. Klaus stayed beside him, arm still wrapped around him.

Klaus seemed to radiate anger, a scowl on his face. "Klaus, b-buddy? You okay?" Diego asked, his stutter dying down a bit. "He had no right to say that. You're a man and you are valid, dude. So what, you like boys and girls. That's not your fault" Klaus said, defense in his tone. Diego's eyes were brought to tears again. "Thank you, Klaus" He brought him into a proper hug, crying into his shirt. He let out broken sobs, soaking Klaus' shirt but he didn't mind. Klaus just rubbed his back, whispering words of validation to Diego. 

Diego pulled away, smiling at his brother. "We all love you, even if we're asses sometimes. I'm glad you trusted us" And with that Klaus left, leaving Diego to his own thoughts. He was loved, even if Luther was stupid. He was cared about, and hey, maybe he'd tell mom next week.


End file.
